Maxry and Mary
by Stefan Lee Salvatore
Summary: Kingdom Hearts: Maxry and Mary. This is the story of two girls. Mary and Maxry. Mary remebers nothing of her past, yet somehow she knows a strangers pst. Maxry remembers everything from her past, she wishes she didn't. What will happen to them?
1. Preface

**My first non - twilight Fanfic! YAY! Any way Kingdom Hearts. **

**Yeah I don't own kingdom Hearts or anything. I do however Own MARY! HAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

Mary was an avarage five year old living in a small town. She was young and didn't know how to really think for herself yet.

one day a dark mist came over the Town.

Just like any other five year old Mary went looking for her mother. She looked and couldn't find her.

Then the darkness covered the entire Town.

Everyone was swallowed by darkness that day, including Mary.

* * *

**Okay so Preface. What did you think? I have ALOT more ready in my brain. just review PLEASE!**


	2. The beggining

**Yeah I don't own kingdom Hearts or anything. I do however Own MARY! HAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

I woke up and got dressed in my usual atire, blue sandals, blued dress down to my knees, blue hairtie, and Blue braclets.

I walked downstairs to see what my mom was fixing fo breakfast.

"Hello Honey. Come Eat. Cereal. Sorry but You need to leave early remember? OH yeah happy birthday."

"Thanks mom. I really don't want it to be my birthday though. Fourteen Yay."

"Stop with the sarcasm. Now hurry up and leave."

I finished eating grabbed my books and ran out the door so I could finish working on my project.

I know most people go to school with their friends but I don'thave any. I used to but then I started to see things. Weird things. Memories.

_A girl was running. She had something chasing her. She was about to be eaten when she turned around and summoned her sword. She walked forward and said something then Ice came out of her sword. The thing chasing her was killed. Then she turned and kept walking. The entire time she kept her cloak and hood up. The only nonblack on her was a belt._

I told my friends and now no one talks to me. I only wish that somone would believe me.

The day went by. It was actually a good day. I only got gum in my bangs from a kid throwing it at me. And I got my shirt stained with milk that my old bff 'accidentaly' spilt on me. But I've been going through this for a while so it doen't bother me as much anymore.

I walked back home and did my homework. Then I fixed dinner, ate, and went to bed. I don't have a life anymore. I have accepted that fact. I know nothing will happen new.

* * *

**So chapter 1. R&R PLEASE! I know its short but just don't worry about length!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yeah I don't own kingdom Hearts or anything. I do however Own MARY! HAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

That night I had another weird dream.

_"OWw. Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm Maxry and you are?" She glanced up. "YOu look like us."  
__" It's ok, but what are you talking about."  
__"We are different than others. Most of us have lost our memories, but I am a "Lucky" one and still know everything from before. Now who are you?"  
__"What are you talking about. I hate it when people talk in rymes."  
__"I can't tell you much more until you tell me your name. We are a secret. We aren't supposed to exist and neither are you. I will naswer more questions once you answer mine. WHO ARE YOU?"  
__"My name is Neix"  
__"Well Neix I get to take you to my boss."  
__"Okay?"_

Then the dream faded. So the girl who I keep seeing is Maxry. I wonder who that neix guy is. I wish I could see their faces, Its always fuzz its never very clear. I thought about it then went back to sleep.

"MARY! WAKE UP!"

I looked at the clock. It was Saturday. Why did I have to get up right now?

"Mary, wake up. Im leaving and you need to watch the house for the day. We're supposed to have customers so look nice. Bye Mary."

"Bye mom." then my mom went out the door.

Now I had the day to myself. To be bored. I decided to go look at old scrap books. Maybe I could find a baby picture of me or something.

It was noon. I looked.

I looked...

I looked....

Nothing. I had been through one album 3 times already!

I went downstairs to the shop and served the customers then went back to the attic to find more album.

I wanted to see what I used to look like when I was little.

I found another one and lookes through it. Once. Twice. Three tmes. Still nothing!

Gosh did my parents ever take a picture of me when I was a baby?

It was now two in the after noon. and still nothing.

I went into the far corner of the attic to where the documents were at. I sat down and looked in my bucket. I went to the bottom.

Oh my Gosh. I can't believe it.

I was adopted when I was five! How could I not remember that?

Who is my actual family?

Why didn't my mom tell me?

"Mary I'm help me unload all of this."

I walked down and said, "Okay mom." I was surprised she didn't say anything about my sudden bluntness.

We unlaoded all of her belongings that she had in there. Then we sat down for a late lunch.

"So Mary what did you do today?"

"I was in the attic looking for stuff."

"What did you find?"

* * *

**So chapter 2. R&R PLEASE! I know its short but just don't worry about length!**


	4. AN

Hello everyone. Sorry know everyone thought it was a update,but it isn't.

I'm goingto finish everything in an order.

1. Passion of Vampires

2. Piain,Nightmares, and Leah

3. Vampires aren't real

4. Maxry and Mary

5. BELLA (Sequel to Passion of ampires)

6. Story about Jame and Alec.

I'll update them whenever I have time. I promise to update lot quicke now. I actually want some completed stories!

p.s. does anyone else ave a gaia?


End file.
